


The Hedgerows Where The Bodies are Mounted

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Poetry, reverse poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: A poem about two loves, one of which hides a horrible secret.But the other has a gift, the gift of forgetting...Title from a song by Hozier.





	The Hedgerows Where The Bodies are Mounted

Did you remember me just now?  
Windswept trees rustling with bark and bough  
Just come dance with me, my sweet  
Fields of barley around our feet

All griefs of past loves starting to mend  
We’ll be treading chamomile, swimming in scent  
Fly through the air, graceful, true.  
And if you’re not yet sure of my love for you

Swoop like swallows, sleek, sure, swift  
Marry me, darling, be my truest gift  
We’ll spend our days in golden sun  
Sunlight raining til our days are done

Spring in our step, in the sky, in the air  
Twirl with me back in time, no aim, no care  
Look into the pond at our joyful faces  
Two angels fallen into the lords good graces

Tears streaming down your smiling cheeks  
Leaping barefooted across streams and creeks  
Say yes, my dearest, darling forever  
Marry me, our greatest endeavour 

Come back home with me, you’ll have it all  
Servants, dresses, tiny kittens small  
We’ll live here again through time unseen  
Untouched, unbeaten, like we’ve always been. 

My summer eyes hold naught but love for you  
Seasons change, and we must too  
In the winter, where snow won’t thaw  
My empty eyes were all you saw

Haggard, barren, cold as ice  
Every winter, same old sacrifice  
Trees empty, leaves rotten on the ground  
That’s where no one wants to be found

Forget fingers freezing ‘neath your glove  
Remember the springtime instead, my love  
The powerful plough cracks so much more than dirt  
Don’t go, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt

I begged you stay away from the fields  
Every year the harvest yields.

You have uncovered my secret. Again you’ve found it.  
You went near the hedgerows where the bodies are mounted

I beg of you forget again, don’t break my heart.  
Please read this rhyme from end to start.

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing double-reading poetry, but it is HAAARD


End file.
